


Blind Dates

by ughdotcom



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Blind Date, Don't copy to another site, F/F, First Dates, Misunderstandings, Public Transportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Nyota is going on a blind date with Spock's friend T'Pring. What happens when she meets a woman she really likes on Public Transportation?
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock, Minor or Background Relationship(s), T'Pring/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Blind Dates

Nyota fixed herself in front of the mirror, carefully pinning her hair into its usual style before fixing her dress. It was a red dress, sleeves off the shoulders with a tulle skirt that fell above her knees. She wore red heels, and a bright red lipstick with glittering gold eyeshadow and sharp wings. Around her shoulder was a gold purse containing everything she needed: her credit card, phone, PADD, and phaser… just in case.

It was a blind date, with a woman Spock knew. She didn’t know very much about the woman, other than the fact her name was T’Pring and she was Spock’s ex-betrothed. Spock had assured her that they would get along.

Nyota left her house, and boarded the public transport to the city. She sat next to a Vulcan woman, dressed in a silver dress that hit right above her knees, covered in delicate lace. She wore silver flats and a nude green lipstick, as well as silver eyeshadow.

“Hi.” Nyota greeted the woman.

“Hello.” The woman nodded.

“I love your makeup.”

“Thank you. Yours is quite flattering as well.”

“ _ Lesek _ .” Nyota responded, ‘ _ thank you _ ’.

“You speak Vulcan?” the woman inquired, lifting her eyebrows and looking impressed.

“Somewhat. My friend is teaching me in return for me setting him up with my other friend.” That was also why Spock was introducing her to T’Pring, in repayment for helping him and Jim.

“Your accent is quite good. Most humans have, no offense, deplorable accents.”

“Thanks. My friend’s a stickler, he only lets me progress when he knows I wouldn’t be taunted on Vulcan.” Nyota chuckled, before frowning slightly, knowing that Spock was probably coming from knowledge of himself and Amanda being bullied.

“Yes, As much as we preach  _ k’lalatar prkori k’lalatar _ , Vulcans can be rather xenophobic.”

“So can humans.” Nyota said, shrugging. “There doesn’t seem to be a species that isn’t.” Even species that had come to Earth that she had met seemed to find humans odd and some even vocally hated them.

“That is true. I have yet to visit a planet on which I have not encountered some form of xenophobia.”

“It’s hard, isn’t it? But I still want to work in Starfleet. I go to Starfleet University.” Nyota explained, smiling.

The woman gave what almost counted as a smile for a Vulcan “I am considering transferring. As much as the Vulcan Science Academy was my dream, I find myself enjoying it less and less, and hoping to leave.”

“You should transfer!” Nyota said.

“I may. Do you enjoy it?”

“I mean, the work’s hard, but that’s the point. And I enjoy it.”

“What are you going to do on a starship?”

“I want to work in communications. My friends say I’m really good at languages.”

“You must be, if you’re learning Vulcan.” the woman said. “It is one of the hardest languages to learn.”

“Yeah. my friend said so.” Nyota laughed. The public transport jerked to a stop. “Oh this is my stop. I really enjoyed talking to you. I’d ask for your number, but I’m going on a blind date, and I think it’s bad etiquette to show up with another woman’s number.”

“A coincidence, I am also going on a, as you say, blind date.”

Nyota realized something, “T’Pring?”

“Nyota?”

“Well this is embarrassing.” Nyota laughed, linking her arm with T’Pring as they left the Public Transport.

“Yes, but now we know that we do enjoy each other’s company.”

“That is good.” Nyota grinned. “So, dinner.”

“Of course.” They walked into the restaurant Spock had chosen.


End file.
